A computing system can include instructions to perform various system management mode (SMM) functions of the computing system. The instructions can be executed by a processor when an event occurs that invokes the SMM. SMM instructions can be the subject of attacks by malware in the computing system or from an external service. As a result of an attack, the SMM instructions can become compromised.